


Remorseless

by shauds



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Eddie just attracts trouble, Gen, Jason will get used to it eventually, rather than making jokes, they should focus on getting out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shauds/pseuds/shauds
Summary: Jason's stuck at the bottom of a pit with a ravenous monster slowly approaching to devour him and only a chuckling demon for company.He's... not as concerned as he could be.





	Remorseless

"I can't believe this." Jason said to the mucus lined wall glistening in front of him. There were still some dried out rats stuck to it, some strands of hair and fine blue fibres he'd hadn't forgotten enough of his detective skills to miss. No bodies through, so Jason could hope that whoever they'd belonged to had fared better than the rats, better than Jason and his partner in this idiocy were going to turn out. "This is what happens when you chase after monsters, I **said** I wasn't going to chase after monsters. How the **hell did I end up here?"**

**  
**

"It's where the slime trial led and the ground was softer than we thought." Eddie offered unhelpfully, his hands sparked and lit up, but his melt the slime plan didn't seem to be going anywhere. It was making the cave-burrow-thing they were trapped in way too hot though, if nothing else, maybe they'd sweat themselves out before the, that freaking **slug**...

"We're getting eaten by a **slug**." He groaned the words out. It's a, a freaking... It's not even... it's a **slug** Eddie." 

Eddie chuckled and Jason growled low in his throat, but he was too despondent, too fed up with the entirety of this situation to put any effort into making it at all threatening.

"Sorry." Eddie didn't sound sorry at all, he sounded like he was going to start laughing again, and Jason couldn't even be mad about it.

Jason couldn't be mad, because he was eighty-percent sure that if he ever heard of someone with his training, or Eddie's power being the victim's of slow, incremental death by slow as ass slug, he would have laughed his ass off. If he just craned his head back a little, he could even see the thing, bluish-grey and wrinkled as Ras al Ghul's ass had to be now, moving over to eat them. He couldn't even be **scared** of this death, because **slug**. If Talia brought his back from this she was going to kill him again, and he' deserve it.

"Liar." Jason said. "You're never sorry, I'm dying again next to a demon incapable of remorse."

"In like, five years." Eddie tried to hold back his chuckles and it just resulted in an even less dignified series of snorts and choking sounds.

The slug drew another two inches closer and Jason kicked a loose bit of gravel at it. "Shoulda brought some salt, for the **both of you**." He didn't even know if salt really worked against demons, not that it would against Eddie even if that did, but it was the thought that counted.

"I get why you'd wanna eat the slug, but cannibalism Jason?" Eddie leveled Jason with a disproving frown.

"Hey, I haven't eaten since breakfast, m'not gonna last a whole nother decade down here." He let his body sag further down the wall, and the slime he'd been trapped in.

"You could always try the rats." Eddie suggested.

Jason hummed noncommittaly and looked up at the still slowly approaching slug through his bangs. "Maybe it's what I deserve. Getting caught by a freaking **slug**. It's my **slime** to die." 

"Jason **no**." Eddie shook his head. "I can't even laugh at that one."

"You're not supposed to laugh!" Jason yelled. "That thing's gonna be here any day now, and **you're** making jokes."

Eddie snickered, but quickly pulled his face straight and nodded seriously. "Alright, sorry I get we're in a real **sticky** situation here, how do you..."

A rumbling noise, loud enough to send a flurry off dirt and rocks falling down on their heads, tore through the cave, echoing eerily through the many tunnels and caverns of the underground network.

"What..." They said, exchanging a look, as though the other knew what had happened, then turned back to squint down the tunnel.

"I think it's stopped moving." Eddie said, and the sound rattled the walls again.

"Is it..." Jason blinked a few times, incredulous at the still mass of flesh that had been pursuing them for the past half an hour. "It's snoring." He gawked at the thing. "We've been hanging here for **hours** , and it goes to sleep?"

"Maybe it's because we smell?" Eddie cocked his head. "It was going after people with lots of perfume, right?

Yeah, Eddie's fire escape attempt had left them smelling like brimstone and old, sweaty gym clothes, like **Bruce's** old sweaty gym clothes, the ones Jason had found forgotten to rot in a dark corner of the cave. Briefly, h wondered if Alfred had ever found those.

"Yeah, I wouldn't eat me either right now."

"Don't think I've ever felt this rejected." Eddie groaned.

Jason hummed and looked from the slug to Eddie before accusing. "That's your fault too."

"M'not sorry anymore."

"You never are."

**Author's Note:**

> They get out fine and go out for garlic snails. Prompt #002 Remorseful on my dreamwidth prompt table, requested by Anonymous on [tumblr](shauds02.tumblr.com%22)


End file.
